The Loner
by ElleU
Summary: The same year as Harry Potter and co. attendet Hogwarts so did a mysterious Slytherin girl. But who is this Maria Riddle?
1. Maria Riddle

Sorry it took me so long, but I had the famous writer's block. Anyways – here goes...  
  
Disclaimer in prev chap.  
  
SORTED  
  
Maria Riddle lay awake for a long time that night. She was thinking everything over and over. Her father definately wouldn't aprove. Neither would any Slytherins, but now at least she could feel free. She could accept herself as a Nymph-child now. And she could accept her love for her father's worst enemy. Suddenly it dawned to her: When she wanted to be like her father that was what made her Slytherin, her longing to reach her goals. Actually she'd had the courage to rebel against the only family- member she had left – Gryffindor. Could that be? Had she changed enough? The hat had yelled "Slytherin" before even touching her head, but now..? She decided to talk to Professor Dubledore in the morning and at that thought she fell asleep with a smile on her full lips.  
  
It was pretty hard to get to talk to him, but after the luch she managed. She was sitting in his office and again she didn't know where to start.  
  
"I'm... er..."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You are the daughter of Lord Voldemort," he said.  
  
"You knew all along?," she whispered.  
  
"Yes I did, but we all deserve second chances, and how could I not take just because of your father... and the fact that you're half-blood of course, but it just doesn't seem fair to me."  
  
"The other thing is... I really feel like I've changed during these years at Hogwarts. I wish to be resorted."  
  
"The Hat is never wrong." The voice was serious, but there was a smile on his lips.  
  
"I know that. And I know I was everything a Slytherin should be back then, but now..."  
  
"It won't harm to try," Dumbledore said. "But we have to do it in front of the school, and if you're still Slytherin, they will all hate you for trying to get away. And if you aren't it... Don't think you'll be member of honour, they will hate you for being former Slytherin."  
  
"I wish to try." She was trying to sound older than she was, more mature. More brave.  
  
"We'll do it tonight then."  
  
"Tonight a student has wished to be resorted. We respect that wish so we'll let her. Maria Riddle, come on up."  
  
Maria felt all the eyes in the room on her back. She hadn't told anyone, not even Harry. Professor McGonagall was there, ready with the Hat. Unusually enough it didn't have a rhyme. It was probably hurt that anyone questioned it.  
  
"Miss Riddle, would you please tell us all why you wish this resort?" Dumbledore's voice was encouraging, and with her jaw set in a stubborn expression she spoke.  
  
"I feel that I have rally changed through the last few months. I don't feel like a Slytherin anymore, but I'll let the Hat decide." With that she sat down, and the Hat fell down and covered her head.  
  
You still have much of a Slytherin within you, and becomming something else will cause something big. But I see you have the courage to face that. You are a survivor. You are a "GRYFFIDOR" Maria felt waves of relief flow through her. She wasn't a Slytherin anymore. She felt like she'd finally exited her father's shadow. She went down to the quiet table, where she now belonged. She sat on the corner of a bench, still feeling the stares of the entire Great Hall. Harry stood from where he sat and went over to sit beside her. He gave her a pale smile.  
  
"That was brave, Ria," he said. "And I admire you for doing it." With that he softly kissed her, accompanied by gasps and sighs (from the girls) from the entire hall. Harry Potter and a former Slytherin. She broke it to grin at him.  
  
"We'd better get something to eat, Harry," said she.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. And I'll help you get your stuff to the tower as soon as we're done."  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheak before boarding her plate. She'dnever been as happy as now in her intire life, but then Harry fainted...  
  
Lord Voldemort stared angrily at the crystal that told him what his daughter had done. He had been betrayed – by his own blood, but it was that damned Nymph-blood of hers, and Potter would pay. Come to think of it she could be a good way to get to him. He'd die for her… Finally Voldemort had found a way to get the Potter-boy. They boy who lived, buut for how long??? With that he laid his head back in a monsterous laughter and his deadly eyes shone...  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing. He felt a strong pain radiating from his scar and saw Maria sitting by his bed. He remembered seeing Voldemort with a crystal ball, seeing them, and then laugh, laugh as if everything was just okay. Maria wasn't just playing around with him for her father, was she? When he looked at her and saw the consern in her eyes he was proved othervise. It was pure Nymphish love. The kind of love that could not be faked...  
  
How did you like it? Please review and I'll try to have a new chapter next weekend.  
  
Danie. 


	2. The Forest

The Forest  
  
If I owned HP I would probably not be sitting here wasting my life with fanfics. Guess that says it all.  
  
  
  
Maria Riddle overlooked her ingredients carefully. Everything they could possibly need. Potions in sixth year, even with Snape as teacher, weren't too advanced. Not compared to what she had learned before even attending Hogwarts. The library was practically packed. Not exactly the best place.  
  
"Hey..." She turned around and smiled at Potter.  
  
"It's okay, you can call me Maria."  
  
"Great... Maria. Let's get started."  
  
"You know there are pretty many people in here and I have problems concentrating when there are somebody everywhere. Just label me paranoid as long as we get out of here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Maria carefully picked up her ingredients and walked slowly after him. "I could ask Snape if we can use the potions room."  
  
"Yeah I guess that'll do."  
  
  
  
Carefully Maria powdered the deep brown dried berries. Glae berries were the only berries in the world that - by itself - contained magic and they only grew in one area of the world - the Forbidden Forest. This was a brilliant part of her plan.  
  
"Oh no," she cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There won't be enough glae berries."  
  
"Why don't we just use something else instead?"  
  
"We'd have to change the entire potion. We wanted it to give strength to the one who drinks it, remember. To do that we have to make a potion with magic in it. We need those berries, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at her. The girl was sharply intelligent, but this was something she obviously didn't know a thing about. They wouldn't go.  
  
"Harry I want those O.W.L.S. They are worth a detention. And I'll make Snape go easy on you."  
  
"Maria I don't think that is such a good idea."  
  
"We need glae. And I'm going with or without you. Tonight at eight."  
  
She knew how to handle him. His heart was way too big and he wouldn't risk her being hurt, so she knew she could count on him.  
  
  
  
"Harry you have been so quiet all day. Sure you're alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Hermione. Just tired," answered Harry, slipping back to his thoughts. She'd seemed so determined. Even though they actually didn't know each other Harry knew he'd blame himself if something happened to the girl. After a short while he rose and went to the dormitory to get his invisibility coat.  
  
  
  
Maria scanned her watch yet again. Five past eight. Hadn't she figured him out right anyway? Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to look straight into the emerald eyes of Harry Potter. "So you did come?"  
  
"Yes I did." He took a piece of clothing from underneath his robes. "And you knew so," he said as he threw a cloak over them.  
  
"You have an invisibility cloak?" she gasped.  
  
He grinned at her. "Thought we'd better not be seen if we're going out there," he replied, pointing at the forest.  
  
"Let's get going, then"  
  
  
  
After entering the forest they pulled the cloak off. He looked at her, quizzical. "Now where are the berries?"  
  
"We need to get further in."  
  
"But this is the Forbidden Forest. Even being this far in it is dangerous."  
  
"I know that. I'm not stupid."  
  
"Oh! What a surprise." When she found people annoying she always used to go sarcastic on them.  
  
They kept on walking in silence for what seemed to be hours. Noises were heard all around them and after some time they found themselves getting used to jump up scared at every second tree. And Maria knew just where they were going... Finally she saw the bushes of glae berries in front of them. "Here they are," she let out, smiling. She took out a small bag from underneath her robes. "Let's get started." Suddenly a shadow appeared behind them. They turned around to find themselves looking at two death eaters.  
  
"Oh no," said Harry as they raised their wands against him. Maria took out her wand, which she pointed at one of them.  
  
"Imperius," she said. The man stopped silent. "Take care of your friend," she ordered. The death eater she had just defeated turned to the other and disarmed the other.  
  
"I'll get back to you later, Riddle. Be sure of that." The voice was familiar. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'll look forward to it, Malfoy," she shot back.  
  
  
  
When Harry was finally back in his dorm he began wondering. Lucius Malfoy was a death eater, he knew Maria, it seemed. And Maria didn't seem surprised of the attack. Besides she'd done a correct Imperius spell in her sixth year. There was something odd going on around Maria Riddle, but he couldn't find out now, so he decided to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
Maria Riddle smiled devilish as Lucius Mafoy apperated into the room.  
  
"I've been expecting you, Malfoy."  
  
"What were you doing out there, Riddle? I was going to catch that brat and turn him in to your father."  
  
"Yes. That's all we can do for now. Nobody knows how to kill Potter and that's why I'll have to make him trust me. Then I can find out how to get rid of him for good. Now, Malfoy, get lost."  
  
Maria leaned back in her chair and watched him vanish as he disapperated. Yes that was what she was going to do. And obviously that task wouldn't be very hard to accomplice... 


	3. Nymph

NYMPH  
  
Back!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but being a boarding school student doesn't leave much sparetime.  
  
See disclaimer in previous chapters.  
  
I don't like swearing words which is why I thought of using Slyth when a Slytherin needs to swear. Sorry about mistakes in my spelling. The Word thing does not work.  
  
*Nymph-children are people who are half Nymph/half human.  
  
Maria Riddle sat down at the Slytherin table the next morning. Silent as always. Draco Malfoy smiled evilly at her from the other side of the table.  
  
"Dad told me about last night, Riddle," he said, threatingly. "Being who you are doesn't give you the right to treat us like we didn't matter. Slyth, Maria. Mum and Dad brought you up. You should be a bit more grateful."  
  
"They brought me up because they feared my father and still does so." Maria's sharp memory made her remember every single moment of her childhood. When her father was brought down she was send to the Malfoys. They took her in as their foster daughter, but as she had stated it was only out of fear for her father. Before that she remembered a little girl's happiness when her father visited her and her mother. Maria never was the son he had wished, but she was strong-willed, stubborn, clever, and a powerfull witch. Her kind was fast learners even as babies. Actually they were only babies in a few weeks before their minds matured. The first word she had learned was "Imperio" after that "Crucio" and last but not least "Avada Kedavra". She had known as much magic back then as a normal Hogwarts seventh-year. And more of the dark arts than they would ever know existed... She remembered her parents fighting. Her mother never wanted her to learn the dark arts. Especially since she hadn't even turned one year old. But her mother's love for her father had always stopped the argument. This love had killed her. She died from sorrow shortly after her father was brought down. With the Malfoys Maria had always been put in the back of the picture. They were scared that someone would find out who she was, but even more that her father would find out they were not treating her properly.  
  
She lifted her head and looked straight at Malfoy. Blue eyes fought stone grey. "I'm proud of being who I am. Beside of me, Malfoy, your breed is as dirty as the one of a mudblood." With that she rose and left the table.  
  
Harry Potter smiled at Maria. In some ways she scared him, but in others she was one of the greatest persons he had ever met. "I've read about some ingredienses we could use. To make sure the potion is used only for the good, we could pour hair of a Nymph in it."  
  
"Hair of a Nymph... The last Nymph died more than ten years ago. The hair of a Nymph is like one of the most expensive engredienses you can get"  
  
"A shame. It's so great that something can actually turn a potion from its naturally neutralness and make it good. Hermione never told me why, though."  
  
"Because of the kind of people Nymphs were. Their essence is pure and clean. The essence, for some reason is in the hair. The Nymphs themselves are way too naïve for their own good. If they fall in love for example, it's for forever. That's what ended them. Abusement." That was what had ended her mother, she remembered. She was one of the few Nymph-children* still residing in the world. Her mother, pure good, had fallen in love with her father, who was in love with promisses of power and in the dark arts. She had never left him, even when the entire wizarding world was hunting him. As she reflected, she saw that something had changed her ways of thinking. His father was evil, yes – but he was everything she had ever wanted to be... Wasn't he?  
  
"Maria, wake up. We're busy." Maria opened her eyes and was cought by the stunning saphire colour of Harry's eyes. This couldn't be! She couldn't have feelings for her fathers number one enemy! Quickly she muttered a spell under her breath, one to calm her down. He hated him!  
  
"Sorry. It's just the whole Nymph-thing. It's fascinating."  
  
"Yeah. How come you know so much about them?"  
  
"I just do," she said, trying to avoid the subject by falling back to her old, secretive facede. No matter how useful those calming spells usually were, they didn't seem to work anymore. Her Nymph-nature was obviously catching up with her. It was as if her body burned every time he looked at her. She couldn't stand it.  
  
After a little while she gave up trying to hate him, and that was a disaster. Her father hated the prat! She decided if she couldn't even stay in the same room as him without acting weird, she'd better get out and calm herself down.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry, but I have a bad headache. I need to get some rest."  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
Harry was sitting quietly with Ron and Hermione. Maria really intrigued him. She knew what seemed to be everything worth knowing about rare magical creatures like Nymphs, and she didn't even attend care of magical creatures. She knew how to perform an unforgivable curse firsthand. And tonight she'd been acting really weird. One moment she was kind and lovely, the next she was more secretive than ever and very snapping. Some of the time she hadn't even seemed to be present. And her blue, blue eyes... They were hunting him worse than anything ever had. He had liked Cho, but he was so not sure about what his feelings towads Maria were, and what they meant. The Imperius curse could mean no good. He decided that when the project was finished, he'd better stay as far away from as possible.  
  
Maria had really gained a headache. The two different creatures she were were fighting eachother. The human was forever loyal towards her father and determined to get his enemy on a silver plate for him, but the Nymph... The Nymph was falling in love, one thing she could not allow. Then suddenly the thought came to her: "the essence is in the hair". Without one single extra thought she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her waistlong hair into a boyish cut. After a short while her head calmed down. The ache was gone. She glanced almost hatefully at the curly, gold-brown hair that lay at her feet. With a determined look on her face she put it in a bag and went into the empty common room. She wasn't satsfied untill the flames were licking the hair, making the Nymphish part of her history.  
  
Sorry about the lack of action in this. I just felt that Maria's history was needed. You should've guessed who Maria is a long time ago, else you are really slow. If I don't get five more reviews on this I won't continue!... – in anybody cares, but reviews really means the World to me. If I don't what my readers think, then... I'd just be lost. If I get the five reviews I'll find a way to post more often, but please don't make me stop, okay?! – I mean unless it really sucks, cause then I want to know that too. Sorry about blabbering away, I'll stop now.  
  
Danie. 


	4. Truth

I'm just too soft. I got four reviews on chapter three, but I've decided to keep on writing anyway. I've discovered the more chapters a story has the more people seems to be interested in reading it. I want to thank ksha2222 a goddess on her knees, Zanhfan23, Kim, babybluejeans611, ashley, Ghetto and Icicle Black, who reviewed the story. As I said it means the World to me. If anyone wants to get spoilers for following chapters (I won't reveal much, but you can have something, or personal comments, e-mail me on danimpa@hotmail.com  
  
I'll try to upload at least once at week, so every weekend there'll be a new chapter.  
  
See disclaimer in previous chapters – get's kinda boring, doesn't it?  
  
TRUTH  
  
Not many people had commented on her new hair but then again, she'd always been a weirdo. It was the final day of the potions project. She had decided to stop the plan and just live through the project without getting feelings for Potter again. They met for the last time to test the potion.  
  
"I hope this works," Harry said, fixing his emerald gaze on her.  
  
"Me too. What if we put something wrong in it and die from testing it?"  
  
"Then we fail, so we better not."  
  
"Let's stop blabbering and get to it."  
  
"Yeah." He gave her a small glass containing the purple liquid. "Cheers." They both drank. Suddenly Maria felt the familiar rush of feelings. Her hair tickled as it grew long again and fell down her back. Sheh was totally unprepaired for this, and the emotions brought her with them. She lent forward and placed a deep, emotional kiss on his lips. The brief touch woke her up again. She turned around and ran out.  
  
Harry stood confused and looked after her. He didn't understand what had just happened. When she drank the potion, her hair had grown long again and she'd kissed him. It had felt right, as if it was meant to be. But the thought scared him. Maria scared him. When he drank he'd felt himself grow physically and mentally stronger. But it had worked differently on her. He wanted answers. He wanted to know who the girl was, but right now it seemed smarter to stay as far away from her as possible.  
  
The scissors cut her hair again. Shorter than ever. She looked terrible, and she knew. But she didn't care. She just didn't want those feelings anymore. Never again! With a sigh she placed her hat on her almost bald head and threw the hair into the fireplace. The next day she reported sick and let Harry take care of the test. She didn't want to be around him ever again.  
  
Harry want into the classroom with Ron and Hermione. They were late as usual. Harry scanned the room for his partner, but Maria was nowhere to be seen. Snape interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Potter, your partner wasn't feeling so good, so I believe you'll have to take care of it alone," he said with a look of loathing in his black eyes. "You may as well start." Harry got up and demonstrated the potion before letting Snape have s sip. It passed!  
  
Since the project was over Maria went back to school. She spend the next weeks avoiding Potter as if he was some sort of plague. It wasn'r really that hard. It was more common that Slytherins and Gryffindors didn't spend their time together than othervise.  
  
After a few weeks they accidentally crashed into eachother outside a classroom. Maria's books dropped all over the floor. Harry quickly recovered and began collecting the books.  
  
"You don't have to," she said, fighting the emotions his emerald eyes cast over her.  
  
"But.."  
  
"I said: You don't have to!" she snapped.  
  
"Sorry," he said and stood. He held a hand for her to get up by. She denied it and stood by herself. "I havn't seen you much lately."  
  
"I've been busy, all the homework and stuff."  
  
"Yeah. I've been avoiding you too."  
  
She looked curiously at him.  
  
"But we won't achieve anything that way. I was hoping to have a chat, actually." She looked at him, angrily. Who was he kidding? The fear in her eyes confused him, but also told him that trying to get to her would only push her away. "But if you don't want to.."  
  
He was beginning to understand her. She could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. She realised she needed somebody to understand her. To understand her entire siruation. Draco Malfoy knew who she was. They grew up together for Slytherin's sake! But he'd never be able to understand her. Perhaps Harry... She waited a short while for something to stop her, and when she realised there was nohting she was both ashamed and happy. "What if I do?"  
  
Harry felt waves of surprise going through him. "Then we should find somewhere privat," he said and led her to an empty classroom.  
  
She took deep calming breaths supported by a few spells, but now when she had the chance, she had no idea of what to say. He looked at her. He was waiting for her to say something. "I.." she began. The silence felt awkward. "I don't know where to begin."  
  
"Begin with the beginning" His voice was calm and offered her the support she needed to get the words out.  
  
"My mother was a Nymph," she said slowly. Looking at him, seeking an reaction. He nodded his head slowly. "She fell in love with my father when she was very young. My father was..." She held her breath. She didn't know what to do. He'd hate her when she told him the truth. "My father is... You Know Who."  
  
Harry felt his blood freeze in his veines. It explained a whole bunch of things. How she always stopped herself from being friendly towards him. It explained the Imperius curse. But he couldn't judge her from who her father was. She looked so fragile, so alone. He wanted to offer her the support she hadn't gotten for so many years. He felt – love? He was in love with Voldemort's daughter, he realised. Had been it for a while now. He went to her and embraced her.  
  
In his warm embrace she got braver and without wincing told him her entire story. When she opened her eyes the hair had grown again. Long and beautuful like pure gold. Pure as she naturally was herself. When she was done, he let her cry. She cried of sorrow for those sixteen lonely years and of joy for the years that lay ahead. With a smile he brushed her tears away and kissed her gently on her full lips.  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END! Didn't the category say romance/action/adventure. Since it has lacked the last two for the last few chapters I'm gonna have to promise you some more of that in the next chapter. Do you think Voldemort likes Harry being with his daughter. He may be a lousy father and he may not love her, but I believe he feels some kind of ownership. Write me to get spoilers. You know the address. Please review.  
  
Danie. 


	5. Sorted

Sorry it took me so long, but I had the famous writer's block. Anyways – here goes...  
  
Disclaimer in prev chap.  
  
SORTED  
  
Maria Riddle lay awake for a long time that night. She was thinking everything over and over. Her father definately wouldn't aprove. Neither would any Slytherins, but now at least she could feel free. She could accept herself as a Nymph-child now. And she could accept her love for her father's worst enemy. Suddenly it dawned to her: When she wanted to be like her father that was what made her Slytherin, her longing to reach her goals. Actually she'd had the courage to rebel against the only family- member she had left – Gryffindor. Could that be? Had she changed enough? The hat had yelled "Slytherin" before even touching her head, but now..? She decided to talk to Professor Dubledore in the morning and at that thought she fell asleep with a smile on her full lips.  
  
It was pretty hard to get to talk to him, but after the luch she managed. She was sitting in his office and again she didn't know where to start.  
  
"I'm... er..."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You are the daughter of Lord Voldemort," he said.  
  
"You knew all along?," she whispered.  
  
"Yes I did, but we all deserve second chances, and how could I not take just because of your father... and the fact that you're half-blood of course, but it just doesn't seem fair to me."  
  
"The other thing is... I really feel like I've changed during these years at Hogwarts. I wish to be resorted."  
  
"The Hat is never wrong." The voice was serious, but there was a smile on his lips.  
  
"I know that. And I know I was everything a Slytherin should be back then, but now..."  
  
"It won't harm to try," Dumbledore said. "But we have to do it in front of the school, and if you're still Slytherin, they will all hate you for trying to get away. And if you aren't it... Don't think you'll be member of honour, they will hate you for being former Slytherin."  
  
"I wish to try." She was trying to sound older than she was, more mature. More brave.  
  
"We'll do it tonight then."  
  
"Tonight a student has wished to be resorted. We respect that wish so we'll let her. Maria Riddle, come on up."  
  
Maria felt all the eyes in the room on her back. She hadn't told anyone, not even Harry. Professor McGonagall was there, ready with the Hat. Unusually enough it didn't have a rhyme. It was probably hurt that anyone questioned it.  
  
"Miss Riddle, would you please tell us all why you wish this resort?" Dumbledore's voice was encouraging, and with her jaw set in a stubborn expression she spoke.  
  
"I feel that I have rally changed through the last few months. I don't feel like a Slytherin anymore, but I'll let the Hat decide." With that she sat down, and the Hat fell down and covered her head.  
  
You still have much of a Slytherin within you, and becomming something else will cause something big. But I see you have the courage to face that. You are a survivor. You are a "GRYFFIDOR" Maria felt waves of relief flow through her. She wasn't a Slytherin anymore. She felt like she'd finally exited her father's shadow. She went down to the quiet table, where she now belonged. She sat on the corner of a bench, still feeling the stares of the entire Great Hall. Harry stood from where he sat and went over to sit beside her. He gave her a pale smile.  
  
"That was brave, Ria," he said. "And I admire you for doing it." With that he softly kissed her, accompanied by gasps and sighs (from the girls) from the entire hall. Harry Potter and a former Slytherin. She broke it to grin at him.  
  
"We'd better get something to eat, Harry," said she.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. And I'll help you get your stuff to the tower as soon as we're done."  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheak before boarding her plate. She'dnever been as happy as now in her intire life, but then Harry fainted...  
  
Lord Voldemort stared angrily at the crystal that told him what his daughter had done. He had been betrayed – by his own blood, but it was that damned Nymph-blood of hers, and Potter would pay. Come to think of it she could be a good way to get to him. He'd die for her… Finally Voldemort had found a way to get the Potter-boy. They boy who lived, buut for how long??? With that he laid his head back in a monsterous laughter and his deadly eyes shone...  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing. He felt a strong pain radiating from his scar and saw Maria sitting by his bed. He remembered seeing Voldemort with a crystal ball, seeing them, and then laugh, laugh as if everything was just okay. Maria wasn't just playing around with him for her father, was she? When he looked at her and saw the consern in her eyes he was proved othervise. It was pure Nymphish love. The kind of love that could not be faked...  
  
How did you like it? Please review and I'll try to have a new chapter next weekend.  
  
Danie. 


End file.
